thegoldbergsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Katherine Grant
Stephanie Katherine started singing at six months and made her onstage debut at Dollywood at two. At the ripe old age of four, she took up the cello. This focused young girl soon realized that her true calling was acting and hasn't looked back since turning seven. In 2009, (age nine) Stephanie Katherine's family moved from Kingsport, Tennessee to Los Angeles to nurture her career. Within weeks, she booked her first short film followed by a guest role on CBS' Criminal Minds. Stephanie Katherine was featured in the 2013 Cannes hit, Max Rose, playing the granddaughter of the legendary Jerry Lewis. She is attached to lead roles in the upcoming independents, And The Snow Lay Around (executive produced by Emma Thompson and George Pelecanos) and the German dramatic feature, Wonder Girls. In 2013, she guest starred on Nickelodeon's hit series, Dead Time Stories, playing Princess Giana, a friendly ghost trapped in a medieval castle. Numerous roles on network television pilots include the 2013 ABC Rob Cordry comedy, Spy, based on a popular UK series as well as the first episode of NBC's Save Me, starring Anne Heche. Sky has also been seen on the popular website Funny or Die in Grandsons of Anarchy, as a street tough pickpocket named Madonna. S.K.'s stage work includes Los Angeles' Geffen Playhouse production of Coney Island Christmas (2012). During her run at the Geffen, SK booked an Amazon Kindle commercial, who was so committed to the young actress that they arranged their shoot dates around her Geffen availability. Within minutes of shooting, the director who has worked with Meryl Streep said, "Mark my words, this kid is a Streep." It's clear that the sky is the limit for young Stephanie Katherine Grant. There aren't many thirteen year olds who speak Greek, French and Kirwandan, are award-winning cellists, and have won first place in the Tennessee State Fair Singing Competition performing "Part Of Your World" from The Little Mermaid. An adult came in second. Stephanie Katherine aka SKY was born in Kingsport, TN to Anna Yallourakis, Dentist and Director of Surgical Specialty, and Stephen Yallourakis, Oral and Maxillofacial Surgeon. She began singing at an early age and was discovered in Nashville by a vocal coach to the Country Music Stars who later encouraged her to pursue her talent in Los Angeles. To honor her Nashville coach she took on the name Grant. Stephanie Kathrine, a natural born talent, pursues her craft of acting with diligence and excellence. She is an avid reader, proficient writer, and loves to study British Literature and the fantastic. She completely bonds with her horse when riding through the mountains of Tennessee. Stephanie Katherine Grant has had numerous standout roles on shows such as Criminal Minds, Nickelodeon's Deadtime Stories, and Survivor's Remorse. In addition to her TV work, Stephanie had a supporting role in the 2014 Cannes hit, Max Rose, playing the granddaughter of the legendary Jerry Lewis. She can currently be seen continuing her recurring role as Emmy Mirsky on the 6th season of ABC's hit comedy The Goldbergs. In 2015 and 2016, Stephanie Katherine won a Young Artist Award for her work on The Goldbergs. Outside of film and television work, Stephanie Katherine is an avid reader and loves to dance ballet. Category:A to Z Category:Cast